


mail call

by lilithqueen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, in which formatting defeats my Vision, suffice to say that alphy's handwriting is super fancy & estinien's is super not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/pseuds/lilithqueen
Summary: Separated by malms, Alphinaud and Estinien write letters. Feelings are strongly alluded to.





	mail call

**Author's Note:**

> 1) You're not telling me that ARR/HW/SB took less than three years, if not 4. The sheer logic of travel times demand it. Alphinaud's about 19 or so in this fic.  
> 2) "Talking about the way you fight/the battles you were in" is basically Ishgardian Flirting 101. "Asking to fight by your side" is practically a date.  
> 3) My WoL is a shorter-than-minimum-height female elezen SMN. Alphinaud's finally gotten around her height.
> 
> For shippy things, feel free to visit [ship-to-hell.](http://ship-to-hell.tumblr.com/)

_This letter, though written on fine parchment with elegant handwriting, has been folded and unfolded many times._

~~Dear~~

~~My~~

~~To~~

Estinien,

I hope this letter finds you well. It has been _(a blot on the parchment, as though the quill lingered for a moment)_ some time since ~~you~~ we last spoke, but I remain well. Much has happened since then, and I scarce know where to begin – and I should not wish to appear selfish by not inquiring after your own travels. I am sure they were equally as eventful; I should ~~dearly~~ love to hear your accounts. As for my own, I shall only state that Kugane is very different from Eorzea, and I think you would enjoy the city. Attached, please find my sketch.

~~Yours~~

~~Warmest rega~~

Sincerely,

Alphinaud Leveilleur

_The attached sketch shows Kugane from the water, a jumble of buildings dominated by the great tower of the Shiokaze Hostelry. Despite the lack of color, masterful shading suggests a brilliant sunset._

 

 

_This letter is written in a blocky, somewhat scratchy hand, as though the writer doesn’t spend much time with a quill. The paper seems to have been torn from the back of a notebook._

~~My~~

~~Boy~~

Alphinaud,

I am well. I am pleased to hear the same of you. I have seen Kugane, though I did not think much of it at the time. Your art shows it in a better light. Had I known ~~you~~ the Scions were there, I might have lingered longer. How fares Ala Mhigo since its liberation?

~Estinien

 

 

_The handwriting is still elegant, but rushed._

Estinien,

How strange to think we might have just missed one another! Ala Mhigo fares well; the new government is modeled loosely on Ishgard’s own House of Commons, though with less frequent elections given the need for stability in such a new country. I do not know if word reached you, but the primals remain an issue that needs must be dealt with. Most of my fellow Scions remain there; I would still count myself among their number if this diplomatic matter in Doma did not demand my full attention. It would bore you to tears were I to recount it, but suffice it to say ~~I wish you were here~~ I am **sure** your travels are much more stirring a tale. My duties leave me with much free time with which to read them.

~~Thinki~~

Sincerely,

Alphinaud

_At the bottom of the page, he has added a sketch of a youngish Doman man in a Garlean uniform. Next to it is the label “Asahi sas Brutus, Garlean emissary.”_

 

 

_Rain has spotted this letter, leaving the letters somewhat smudged._

Alphinaud,

Forgive me this late reply – the moogle post is not very quick to deliver to the Azim Steppes. I don’t know why; tis hardly as though it’s not a straight line. After leaving Ishgard, I spent much time traveling. Nidhogg’s eyes demanded my attention, as did the actions of the Garleans in Gyr Abania. I _(a blot of ink mars the parchment)_ **regret** that I was not able to destroy their cannon’s fuel line sooner. I heard of your involvement in the fight; I should have liked to have seen it in person. I remember you on the battlefield **.** ~~very well, you were glorious~~ If this emissary gives you any trouble, leave some for me.

Awaiting your reply,

~Estinien

 

 

_This letter is found crumpled in a wastebin, unsent. It has been crossed out several times._

~~Estinien,~~

~~I miss you; I can’t believe we were~~ ~~_so close_ ~~ ~~. I want to see you.~~

 

 

_The edges of this parchment crackle slightly; given the high quality of the paper, it seems to be the result of a flow of aether rather than a flaw in the materials._

Estinien,

The scouts said that they had seen a man in the armor of a dragoon, but I had been afraid to hope it would be you. I owe you a great debt; had you not struck when you did, many more lives would be lost. Were you not so far away, I should like to extend proper gratitude--

_(a huge streak of ink blots the page here)_

Forgive me, the Warrior saw fit to read over my shoulder – which, I should add, I now must be _seated_ for her to do so effectively. She is rather displeased to learn that you were in Ala Mhigo and did not greet us. I cannot fault her for that – I must confess it was a shock to me as well. She has been sufficiently distracted with news of a primal-like entity in Yanxia for the moment; were I you, I should avoid that area. I believe she was threatening to tri-bind you and drag you here by the ear.

Best wishes for your continued freedom,

Alphinaud

_The bottom of the letter is taken up by a self-portrait of the author, showing him with sharp cheekbones and a long braid flung over one shoulder. He’s clearly grown since their trip through Dravania._

 

 

_Ink blots this letter, as though the writer frequently struggled for words._

Alphinaud,

It would not be the first time the Warrior has threatened to do that, as you’ll recall from Dravania. I’m confident I can evade her this time, with a primal demanding her attention. Yanxia is where this Doman business of yours is taking place, isn’t it? Will you be in the area? If you are, I fully expect a sketch; I would prefer to experience the place through your eyes.

 ~~Missing you~~  
~Estinien

 

 

_The parchment is ragged along one edge, as though torn off. A red speckle might be blood._

Estinien,

Forgive my lack of an accompanying sketch. The Garlean emissary has been _(large blotch of ink)_ dealt with. We have since returned to Kugane to recuperate; I hasten to add that I am **fine** , though the Warrior took some superficial injuries. You need not fear for my safety, nor make any plans to present me with sas Brutus’s head. I pray that you continue well; I’m sure you’ve amassed many a tale of your adventures by now. _(almost obliterated by ink, a further line can be made out)_ ~~I want to hear them in person.~~

Alphinaud

 

 

_This letter is so rushed that the letters run together, making it nearly illegible._

Alphinaud,

How long will you be in Kugane?

~E

 

 

_The parchment here is crinkled, as though it’s been bent too much. The handwriting shakes slightly._

Estinien,

The brevity of your last letter is **concerning**. Are you well? I anticipate staying out the year here, in the Scions’ headquarters at the Ruby Bazaar. You need not worry about affording a room in the city should you wish to visit.

Looking forward to your swift reply,

Alphinaud

 

 

_This letter seems to have been written on a hastily torn-off scrap of paper, the letters inked strongly._

Alphinaud,

**Stay there. I’m coming.**

~E

 

 

_There is a gap of several months between this letter’s date and the preceding ones._

Dear Mother & Father,

Alisaie and I will be coming home soon to visit, and bringing our dear friends with us. I know it’s been far too long since I have written, but I look forward to telling you of our travels in person. It will also be my great pleasure to introduce ~~my~~ Estinien Wyrmblood, former Azure Dragoon of Ishgard. You’ll approve of him, I’m sure.

Your loving son,

Alphinaud

_The rest of the page is taken up by a sketch of the author and a tall, tired-looking elezen man in simple clothing. They appear to be holding hands just out of frame._


End file.
